


Dying to be Normal

by widdlewed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: In a new world where super-human abilities are the norm, 8 individuals were born above the rest. Not soon after they surfaced, they vanished into nothing but rumours.Until now.-----A play on the popular Superpowered!GOM AU that I've seen multiple stories of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/gifts), [StrawFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Blood is Poison (My Veins are Death)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443015) by [dreamtowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/pseuds/dreamtowns). 



> “Take my heart, pull it apart  
> And take my brain, or what remains
> 
> And throw it all away
> 
> ‘Cos I’ve grown tired of this body
> 
> A cumbersome and heavy body.”  
> \- ‘Body’ by Mother Mother
> 
> \------
> 
> I would like to thank DarkWoods and StrawFairy for all their help with this story. It's as much their child as it is mine.

 

There was never any slow ease into consciousness. One moment it was black, still, and silent. The next, his eyes were open and his mind was snapping to attention. His shirt was stiff and uncomfortable, the whole front of his shirt crusted with dried blood. Flakes of the darkened red caked along his neck and mattress, staining his pillowcase and bed sheets.

 

He sat up, light blue eyes slowly adjusting to the dimmed lighting of the room, and inhaled. Out of the corner of his eye, at the smallest shudder to his vision, they appeared. Laying clumped up like abandoned dolls in the corners, clinging to his blankets like the star-patterned sheets were a lifeline, they appeared. Black eyes, oozing like thick tar, gazed upon him in judgement, in resentment. In loathe. In impatience.  

 

His bedroom door opened and his mother’s breath came out in a stuttered wheeze, eyes burning into his ruined nightwear.

 

“Tetsuya,” she breathed out, the sound somber as her very being seemed to slump at the sight of him. She paid them no mind as she stepped further into the room. “It’s time for your-your medicine.” She was still unable to choke out the words without stumbling over them. Without being able to fully accept it, what he was, what he’d become. 

 

She stopped in front of him, a needle in hand. He held his arm out to her, crook of his elbow exposed. The needle tip sunk in and they screeched, their voices wails of hundred overlapping with the sound of gurgled chokes and crescendoed screams. It only took seconds for his pupils to constrict tightly before they expanded, blowing up to engulf the murky blue of his eyes. The lights died in his irises and his face fell into a blank, empty slate. 

 

“Good morning,” he greeted. They disappeared, leaving his room silent and empty aside from his mother and himself. She gave a watery smile, hand trembling as it brushed his blue bangs back. She would have once been considered utterly breathtaking, back before stress ruined her features and hollowed out her body. She dropped her hand and turned, leaving him to sit there as he merely watched her. 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya got out of bed and peeled his bloodied sleepwear off him, turning to face his black and blue uniform hanging on his closet door. He grabbed his long sleeve turtleneck undershirt, covering his body quickly. 

 

Everything was numb. Everything was silent.

 

Everything was dead.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m Kagami Taiga, I’m here on a student Visa from America. My New Blood ability allows me to grow as strong as my opponent. Nice to meet you,” Kagami introduced, giving an awkward bow before sitting back down. 

 

“Next,” the teacher called, seeing a flash of blue as they glanced at their clipboard. The sound of a chair scraping had people glancing back, only to do a double take at the pale haired teen standing up. 

 

Kagami turned in his chair, his nose crinkling up as he caught sight of those dead, fish-like eyes. The teen’s blue hair hung in his face like he’d barely managed to brush it down, those eyes staring straight ahead. His pale skin was almost translucent, easily clashing with the dark circles under those empty eyes. 

 

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko introduced. “Pleased to meet you.” Kuroko bowed and moved to sit back in his seat. 

 

“That’s your introduction? You aren’t going to share your ability?” The teacher stopped Kuroko and he paused, hand hovering over his desk surface. Kuroko blinked dazily up at the teacher for a moment. 

 

“Is it necessary to share?” Kuroko asked softly, tone flat. The teacher wavered before they shook their head, signalling Kuroko to sit back down. Kuroko sat down and looked up, meeting curious red eyes. 

 

“Hi,” Kagami spoke and stuck a hand out, “hope we get along.” Kuroko stared at the hand for a moment before he lethargically raised his hand, grasping Kagami’s hand in his.

 

“Likewise,” Kuroko spoke before the two turned to pay attention to the teacher. 

 

Kuroko’s warmth lingered along Kagami’s palm and he clenched it, unware to those dead eyes burning into the back of his skull. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “They were called New Bloods. The new humans. There was no explanation for where they came from, how they came to be, or what triggered their evolution. The first documented case of a New Blood being born was in the city of Kpagouda of the West African state Togo. A baby was born with three arms. It was brushed off as a genetic mutation, as the baby died shortly after birth. _ __  
_ Then two other cases cropped up, one of a child who grew gills when submerged in water, and another of a child who would spontaneously combust into lukewarm flames at any given emotional tantrum. The child, nor the surrounds, were ever scorched from the flames. _ _  
_ __ There was, and still is, no explanation.”

__ -Excerpt from ‘History of the New Blood in your Veins Vol. 1’ _ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami was realizing that Japan was rather more...reserved in their flaunting of the New Blood status. Compared to the streets of LA, where people used their abilities to enhance their appearances or their surroundings, the streets of Tokyo were more...bleak, if he had to put it politely. 

 

Kagami heaved a sigh as he set his tray down, people barely batting an eyelash at his mountain of cheeseburgers. People assumed his ability involved him having to consume large quantities of food. Less questions to answer until they found out that no, Kagami was just a human garbage disposal. 

 

“Kagami-kun eats a lot.” Kagami nearly choked and died as he coughed up his glob of chewed cheeseburger. Sitting across from him was Kuroko, sipping on a milkshake. “Is your current opponent a sumo wrestler?” 

 

“What are you - how-?” Kagami blinked at Kuroko, who continued to blankly sip on his milkshake. “Haha, very funny. You look like you could use a burger.” Kagami tossed him a burger and Kuroko stared down at it. He didn’t move to touch it.

 

“What, don’t like it?” Kagami asked and Kuroko slowly shook his head, his hands unlatching from his milkshake to gently peel back the paper wrapping. 

 

“Kagami-kun is nice,” Kuroko mused aloud and Kagami raised an eyebrow. “I heard that you are looking to join the basketball club?” Kagami perked up, nodding as Kuroko took a small bite of his burger. 

 

“Yeah! What, you interested?” Kagami asked, lips tugging into a bright smile. “Isn’t basketball fun?” Kuroko took another small bite, eyes unwavering in their fish-like gaze. 

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Kuroko responded after a moment. He kept his gaze on his food. “But, if it is fun, do you think I could come with you to the tryouts?

 

“You’ve never played basketball?” Kagami asked, despite his eyes roaming over Kuroko. He was weak, scentless, presenceless. It’d have surprised Kagami, honestly, if Kuroko had said he’d played.  The teen looked like a decent breeze could shatter him like glass. Kuroko nodded.

 

“My friend, Kise-kun, mentioned how he’d joined his school’s basketball club. I was...interested in it, from what he’s told me about it. But only if it isn’t a problem.” Kuroko looked Kagami right in the eye. “Is it?”

 

“Nope,” Kagami blurted out, his mind buzzing like a insistent scratch, “the tryouts are tomorrow. We’ll go together after class?” Kuroko nodded and took another bite of his burger. His lips pressed together and he checked his wristwatch. 

 

“Thank you very much, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko spoke and stood up abruptly, collecting his bag and milkshake. Kagami startled at the sudden departure, watching Kuroko toss his remaining burger in the trash. “I will see you tomorrow for school.” 

 

Kagami just watched his classmate go, silently mystified as the teenager seemed to slip between people like a phantom. Kagami took a sip of his soda, reeling back when he tasted vanilla. He stared down at his cup, realizing that somehow, they’d switched drinks.

 

“It’s really sweet,” Kagami mumbled around the straw, planting his cheek against his hand. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ [“It’s called basketball,” he explained, golden eyes gleaming playfully as he bounced the rubber back up and down. “You play it, score points, and whoever has the most points win.” _

 

_ “Sounds super fucking boring,” the other one grumbled, lounging against the padded white flooring of their room. His silver hair fell around him like a halo and he yawned loudly.  _

 

_ “Oh shush, Hai-chan! That sounds super interesting. Don’t you think so, Tetsu-kun?” Her voice was as bubbly as ever, her arms wrapping around his waist as she snuggled into his side. Her pink hair clashed painfully with the white walls.  _

 

_ “Get off him.” Tan hands easily hauled her off of him, planting her down at his side instead. Warm arms settled along his shoulders, a chin resting against the top of his head. _

 

_ “Hm~? So is it one on one or~?” He sounded exhausted, evident by the absence of snap wrappers cluttering the room’s flooring. “Kuro-chin, will you play with me?” _

 

_ “No fair~! I wanna play with Kurokocchi!” His golden eyes filled with crocodile tears as he lunged at the two, tackling them into a hug. “Choose me instead, Kurokocchi!” _

 

_ “You two are being so disruptive.” He pushed his glasses up, green eyes narrowed. “It sounds pointless and boring.” _

 

_ “Leave them be, Shintarou.” His voice was always so smooth, so soft. It flowed as easily as the words that sunk into your brain, twisting your sense of purpose. “Tetsuya looks interested, so let them play around.” A gentle touch to his cheek, nothing like the bruises grips of the doctors or the clawing hold of them. “Tetsuya?”] _

 

Kuroko’s eyes were open before he even registered it and his phone chimed with a incoming message. He rolled onto his side, grabbing his phone. He flipped it open, eyes squinting and watering at the sudden intrusion of light in the darkness of his room. 

 

**[03:45] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ Kurokocchi, how is school going for you? _

 

**[03:47] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_ Ryouta, why are you up so late? _

 

**[03:50] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ Couldn’t sleep. Had a bad dream. _ __  
_ I didn’t have Kurokocchi to cuddle _ _  
_ __ after my bad dream.

 

_ Why is Akashicchi up so late as well? _

 

**[03:52] Kuroko Tetsuya**

__  
_ Good morning.  _ __  
_ Seirin is very… _ __  
_ different compared _ __  
_ to Teikou. It is always loud here. _ _  
_ __ How is Kaijou? 

 

**[04:00] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_ Go to bed, both of you. _ _  
_ _ You are disrupting my sleep. _

 

_ That is good, Kuroko.  _ _  
_ _ Is everyone being nice to you? _

 

**[04:27] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_ Tetsuya? _

 

**[04:30] Kuroko Tetsuya** **  
****  
**_ Forgive me.  _ __  
_ My mother requested I wash up. _ _  
_ __ She had to collect my bedding.

 

**[04:35] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_ Oh Tetsu-kun… _

 

**[04:40] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_ Please try to go back to bed, Tetsuya. _ _  
_ _ The  _ **_correct_ ** _ way, please.  _

_ All of you, go back to bed. _ _  
_ _ Good night.  _

 

* * *

 

 

After their initial meeting at Maji Burger, Kagami and Kuroko somehow found themselves sticking together during their moments of free time. 

 

Kagami was avoided like the plague, rumors born from appearance and his status as a transfer. Students steered clear from him, fearing his scowl or intimidating physique. By the end of his first day, there were wild rumors of him being from a notorious gang in America or he accosted people in grocery stores. His red and maroon hair also drew eyes, though he swore to anyone who asked that it was natural.

 

Kuroko was no better. His phantom like looks and weak presence nearly always guaranteed no one striking up a conversation with him. Most times, people forgot he was even in the same rom with him. Despite his clear, albeit lacking, introduction on the first day of school, many of his classmates had already forgotten him. He was a bland, uninteresting student with a empty tone and a even hollower gaze. He talked in soft volumes and never contributed to conversations. He was just there, a phantom in the wings.

 

They were both isolated, one feared, the other forgotten. They found companionship in each other, Kagami more so with his desire for a friend. It started with Kagami inviting Kuroko to lunch with him, justifying it as a way to explain the basics of basketball to him. 

Kagami had found a secluded area near the fences of the courtyard, shaded by a towering tree. A flowerbed was near the tree, looking like it hadn't been cared for in months. The sun filtered in through the leaves of the tree, spotting them in yellow blotches. 

 

After half of lunch spent on explaining how to dribble, “How do you not know how to dribble?”, their conversations bled into other things. Favorite movies, favorite foods, favorite times of the day. Kuroko wasn’t a conversationalist, offering one-word answers or hums in interest. Kagami was too much of a talker, easily filling the silence to where there was no way it could be awkward. It was surprisingly comfortable for the two. 

 

“What’s your classification?” Kagami asked as he ripped a melon bread in half, handing one piece over to Kuroko. Kuroko took it with a soft ‘thank you’ and took a dainty bite, dead eyes gazing off into space.

 

“Classification…?” Kuroko tilted his head to the side in thought, lips pursing out. “...healing.” Kagami paused, hearing that uncertain tone in Kuroko’s voice. He lowered the bread from his mouth, eyeing Kuroko suspiciously. 

 

“Healing?” Kagami echoed flatly. “Huh. Thought you’d be Illusion with your ghost-like presence. I’m Manipulation.” Kagami’s chest puffed out in pride as he smirked at Kuroko. Kuroko’s expression didn’t waver.    
  
“Because of your strength manipulation, was it?” Kuroko asked as he took another bite, licking the sugar off his lips. Kagami shoved his half into his mouth without pause, nodding. 

 

“Yeah. Basically, if my opponent is stronger than me in terms of physical strength, my body matches it.” Kagami waved a arm over his pile of sandwiches. “Which is why I stuff my face. It takes up a lot of energy.” Kuroko gave a acknowledging hum as he put the remainder of his bread into his mouth.

 

“I know how that works. My one friend, Murasakibara-kun, is the same way. He burns through a lot of sugar for his ability, so he eats a lot,” Kuroko explained, reaching for his milk box. “Your ability will come in handy with basketball.” Kagami snorted, mouth full of his sub.    
  
“So will your ability. Healing, right?” Kagami chewed and swallowed, watching how Kuroko’s hand went slack around his milk box. “You heal people's wounds?” Kuroko tightened his hold and took a sip of his milk, silent.

 

“I don’t think so,” Kuroko relented around his straw, keeping his glazed gaze away from Kagami. “My ability only works on myself.” Kagami took another bite, chewing loudly to fill the heavy air settling along their shoulders.

 

“Oh, well, that sucks,” Kagami half-heartedly retorted. “Sorry.” Kuroko gave a shrug of his shoulders, leaning his head back against the fence.    
  


"It's fine," Kuroko spoke as he closed his eyes, basking in the spring breeze.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kagami and Kuroko stood next to each other in the gym, Kagami in a t-shirt and shorts. He eyed Kuroko’s long sleeve turtleneck and sweatpants in exasperation. 

 

“Aren’t you hot?” Kagami asked as Kuroko just blinked up at him. Kuroko mutely shook his head and turned as Aida Riko, coach of the team, walked towards the gathered group of teens.    
  
"Welcome," Riko spoke as she paced the line of teens. "Thank you for choosing the basketball team. Now, take off your shirts!"    
  
Silence met her demand and she huffed, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms.    
  
"I'm able to tell a person's physical capabilities and stats with my eyes. So, shirts off." Riko waved a hand over her eyes and they glowed, dark rings of mahogany burning around her pupils.    
  
"Oh," the freshman Kuroko knew as Furihata wheezed and stripped. The rest followed until only Kuroko was left clothed. Riko walked down the line, humming thoughtfully to herself as she eyed the teens.    
  
She stopped at Kagami, eyes wide as her mouth fell open.    
  
"Where have you been?" She breathed as Kagami jolted, rubbing at his neck as everyone turned to eye him in interest.    
  
"...America?" Kagami questioned and Riko squealed, looking ecstatic. She clapped her hands together, sparkles shimmering around her as Izuki snickered to himself.   
  
"America! That's awesome! Okay, so since that is everyone, you can all-"   
  
"You forgot about Kuroko," Kagami spoke as he pulled his shirt back on. Riko paused, frowning.   
  
"Who?" Riko asked and looked around the gym. Confused, blank stares met her.   
  
"Him," Kagami spoke and planted a hand on Kuroko's head. The gym went silent for a moment before loud shrieks resounded.    
  
"Who is that?!" Hyuuga called out in alarm as Kuroko nudged Kagami's hand off him.    
  
"Hello," Kuroko greeted. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I would like to try out for the basketball team." Kuroko gave a polite little bow and Riko just gaped at him. How long had he been there?   
  
"What's your classification, Illusions?" Riko demanded as she narrowed her eyes, trying to get a feel for him. With his shirt on, she could barely make out anything other than pathetically weak numbers.    
  
"Healing," Kuroko corrected, "though you aren't the first to mistake it. I just have a very weak presence." Riko pursed her lips out, planting her hands firmly on her hips.   
  
"Well, strip," she ordered, popping her whistle into her mouth to chew on the tip. Kuroko didn’t move, expression staying blank.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized after a beat of silence. “But I can’t take off my shirt. I’m not allowed.” No one spoke, seeming to hold their breaths as they eyed between Kuroko and Riko.

 

“...what?” Riko spoke, only to raise an eyebrow when Kuroko held out a folded piece of paper. Riko’s other eyebrow joined her raised on as she opened and read the paper. “...alright! Let’s get started.” Riko refolded and tucked the paper against her clipboard, giving a terse nod to Kuroko. 

 

Everyone eyed him in wonder. 

 

“Let’s start with a light jog,” Riko smiled like ice and the first years, minus Kuroko, shuddered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this motivation to update dead stories? LOL

The introduction of Kise Ryouta was nothing less from an absolute disaster. Seirin had been getting used to playing as a team, trying to help Kuroko when they’d realized that the small boy knew next to  _ nothing  _ about the game. 

 

Things were going smoothly - up until the screeching of fangirls had interrupted their tranquil practice and had gotten Kuroko pegged in the forehead by a wayward ball. 

 

“KUROKOCCHI!” A blonde blur shrieked, flinging themselves at Kuroko. Kagami wasn’t fast enough, giving a pained moan as he watched the two go down. The team peered over curiously as the unfamiliar teen eased Kuroko up onto his feet, hands gentle as they cupped the blank-eyed teen’s face. “Hi.”

 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko greeted, his eyes slipping to the side for a moment before snapping to Kise’s in attention. “Hello. How are you? How is Kaijou?” The mentioned Kise continued to stroke his cheeks, eyes unwavering as they stared intently at Kuroko. 

 

“Horrible without you,” Kise responded honestly, dipping close to press a kiss to Kuroko’s forehead. “I feel off without one of you with me.” Kuroko merely tilted his head to the side as Kise released him, letting the blonde take his hands instead. Kise’s eyes flashed to his turtle neck, a grimace crossing his face, before he surveyed Seirin. “This is your basketball team?”

 

“Yes. They are extremely nice and helpful. Kagami-kun is helping me learn to dribble.” Kuroko followed Kise’s gaze, meeting the scrutinized expressions his team were giving them. Why were they looking like that? Kuroko looked down at their clasped hands, wondering why Hyuuga seemed to be glaring at them. 

 

“Nice, huh?” Kise mused softly, tone dry as he rested his cheek against Kuroko’s head. “Seems like it. Anyways, I’m here to take you on a date!” Kise turned his attention fully to Kuroko, who blinked.

 

“Date?” Kuroko questioned, eyebrows furrowing slightly. His blink was slow to follow and Kise’s smile faltered slightly. “What’s a date?”

 

“A outing! I’ll buy you a fruit smoothie. They are delicious,” Kise explained, shooting a stare at Seirin when Izuki choked out a snicker. “Okay? Go grab your bag.”

 

“But...practice…” Kuroko looked over to his teammates, who shifted awkwardly. While uncomfortable, they were more than content to watch the interactions between the two. Kuroko was such a mystery to them, after all. 

 

“Akashicchi says you have to,” Kise spoke, tone dropping and Kuroko looked back to Kise. He studied him for a moment, eyes foggy, before he gave a slow dip of his head. Kise beamed and dropped another kiss to Kuroko’s head before shooing him away to go change. 

 

“Who’re you?” Kagami snarled the moment Kuroko had left the gym. Kise regarded the team, humming. 

 

“I’m one of Kurokocchi’s precious people. Who are you?” Kise tilted his head to the side, smiling coyly as Mitobe placed a placating hand on Kagami’s tense shoulder. Hyuuga glared back while Riko just looked between the heated boys. 

 

“Kagami Taiga,” Kagami spat out, squaring his shoulders to stand taller than Kise. “Kuroko’s buddy.” Kise’s eyes glinted and his expression pinched up in amusement. 

 

“Buddy, huh? That’s cute. You guys have lunch and classes together?” There was something heavy in his tone, something dark. Almost like the blond, model-like teen was...jealous.

 

“Yeah,” Kagami gruffed. “So what? You a middle school friend or something?” Kise laughed out at that, hands pulling up to rest on his hips. Throughout their conversation, Seirin had been glancing between them, feeling the air growing dense with tension. 

 

“I wish it were that simple.” Kise’s eyes slid to the floor. “If that were the case. Ah, it sucks that we  _ had  _ to be separated, but I guess you all aren’t  _ too  _ bad.” Kise’s expression wavered and his hands dropped down to his side. “Kurokocchi hasn’t...you don’t know what his Ability is, do you?” 

 

“Ability?” Koganei piped up, blinking. “Uh...no?” Kise pressed his lips into a thin line, narrowing his sharp eyes at the team. 

 

“Good. It works out better that way.” Kise turned, seemingly done with the conversation, and reached a hand out. He touched Kuroko’s cheek and the basketball team jolted at realizing the teen was back in the gym. “Let’s go Kurokocchi! Momoicchi is meeting up with us!”

 

“Is she?” Kuroko asked softly, leaning into the warm hand against his face. “I miss her.” 

 

“I know you do,” Kise spoke with confidence, guiding Kuroko towards the exit. “Bye-bye Seirin! See you for our practice match!” The two left just like that and the team was like in stunned bewilderment. 

 

“What...what just happened?” Izuki wheezed out. Riko stared after the two who were long gone and opened her mouth. 

 

“We just met a player of Kaijou. We have a scheduled practice match with them tomorrow.” The boys whirled to look at her in disbelief. 

 

Meanwhile, Kagami just glared at the ground, replaying Kise’s words over in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kurokocchi,” Kise whined as he hugged Kuroko around the shoulders. “That Kagami guy is mean. He reminds me too much of Aominecchi. Is that why you talk to him?” Kuroko waddled down the street, being guided by Kise’s much larger bulk. 

 

“No,” Kuroko spoke, used to Kise’s mannerisms. “Kagami-kun is Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun is his own person too. Kagami-kun just feels...familiar, for some reason.” Kise hummed loudly as the two passed by a store that had a TV against their glass window. 

 

Kise let his eyes flash to the screen, taking in the passing news headline. 

 

**_Three months since sudden attack - what is the truth?_ **

 

Kuroko followed his eyeline and stopped, looking at the recorded, grainy video someone had recorded of several heavily armored soldiers storming a seemingly abandoned warehouse building. The video itself was horrible, the cameras movements jerky and tilting downwards at all the important times. The only thing it caught before it cut off was a giant flash of purple light and a skyscraper sized folding chair crash through the building. 

 

“What a pain,” Kise breathed out, leaning further onto Kuroko to fish his cell phone out. 

 

“What is?” Tinkling bells sounded on the lovely voice that spoke and the two teens looked to see a pink haired girl smiling at them. Her pink eyes moved to the TV and her smile faltered. “Ah, Akashi-kun is going to be upset.”

 

“Why?” Kuroko asked as Kise released him, moving away as he pulled his cell phone up to his ear. Kuroko welcomingly walked over to the girl, letting her intertwine their hands together. “Hi Momoi-san. You cut your hair?” 

 

The girl, Momoi, blushed deep red and twirled her trimmed strands of pink locks, eyes sparkles. “Only you know notice such small details, Tetsu-kun! How are you feeling?” Her expression saddened as her eyes glanced at his covered arm. 

 

“Good. I made a new friend at school. His name is Kagami-kun. He’s nice and shares lunch with me.” Momoi beamed as Kise came back. The news anchor on the TV was bowing and apologizing to the public, it looked like, the headline changed to show the video was nothing but a training regime.

 

“Really? Does he...know?” Momoi asked, hugging Kuroko to her side as Kise slotted against his other side. 

 

“No. Akashi-kun made it very clear that the public shouldn’t be made aware of my...ability,” Kuroko hummed out, head bobbing side to side. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too!” Momoi squealed, squeezing him tightly. “I hate this! It’s only been three months - but it feels like  _ years _ !” Kise stretched his arm out to cup the back of Momoi’s neck, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. 

 

“Doesn’t it though? Ah, have you tried Smoothie-Smoothie?” Kise leaned forward slightly. “Kurokocchi, have you tried a mango smoothie yet?” Kuroko tilted his head back, thinking. 

 

“No,” he spoke, licking his chapped lips. Momoi and Kise both tried not to follow the movement. “Maji Burger is the only place I ever really visit besides school and home. I do not...feel comfortable venturing out alone.” Kise’s lips pursed out before he nodded. 

 

“You’ll love it,” the blonde reassured. “It’s sweet.” 

 

“Like those hard candies Murasakibara-kun stole that one time?” Kuroko asked and Kise pondered for a moment. “Or vanilla milkshakes?”

 

“Even better,” Kise promised. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you have fun?” 

 

Kuroko scribbled in the margin of his notebook, unable to find the homework worth his time while he was on the phone. 

 

“Yes. I tried a mango smoothie,” Kuroko spoke as he dropped his pencil, stretching out against his bed frame. “It was good. Not as good as a vanilla milkshake though. Kise-kun doesn’t understand how delicious milkshakes are.” 

 

Out the corner of his eye, a shadow moved. Kuroko stared intently at his notebook, trying to keep his breathing steady. 

 

“It’s pretty late, Tetsuya. It’s a good idea to go to bed, isn’t it?” As he spoke, Kuroko’s eyes grew heavy and the building panic was beginning to sink away with his consciousness. 

 

“Thank you Akashi-kun,” Kuroko slurred out and slipped to the side, phone clattering beside him. 

 

* * *

 

 

**[21:15] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_ Ryouta, you have a practice match _ _   
_ _ with Kuroko tomorrow, don’t you?  _

 

**[21:17] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ Aye, Captian! My team is _ _   
_ _ Going up against Seirin! _ _   
_ _ I know, I know -  _ _   
_ _ we gotta watch over him! _ _   
_ __ Leave it to me~! <3 

_ (*´∇｀)/ _


	3. Chapter 3

 

Seirin was tense as they walked towards the Kaijou campus. Kuroko tagged behind Kagami, sharing snacks with him and whispering to him about the latest novel he read. Kagami was patient with the teen’s soft spoken words, enjoying how even for a brief moment, the teen’s eyes lit up.

 

Kuroko, himself, had been too excited to sleep. His rest had been scarce, spending more of the night staring up at the ceiling or the alarm clock by his bedside than actually sleeping. 

 

“KUROKOCCHI!” 

 

Kise threw himself at Kuroko, arms securing around him in a tight hug. Kuroko let himself be hugged, arms limp at his side.

 

“Hi!” Kise pressed a chaste kiss to his head before withdrawing from his personal space. “Hi. Seirin, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Riko gritted out, eyebrow twitching. “Kaijou, right?” Kise blinked before laughing coldly at her. The first-years jolted at the bitter tone.

 

“Kurokocchi, I can’t wait to play against you! Senpai - ah, the one I’m boarding with - taught me how to play! He’s really funny.” Kise tugged on Kuroko’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I got permission to give you a tour of the school after our game! I want to show you my desk and my locker and-”

 

“I’d like that.” Kuroko looked up at him. “I’ll show you Seirin next time.” Kise’s expression softened as he squeezed their hands tight.

 

“Yay! I want to see Kurokocchi’s desk.” Kise kept a good distance between the rest of the team, humming as he swing their hands back and forth. “How are you right now?”

 

“Good?” Kuroko blinked and then stopped dead in his tracks. “Ah. I forgot my medicine.”

 

“Medicine?” Riko called out. “What medicine?” She turned sharp eyes to Kuroko. “Are you sick?”

 

“No,” Kuroko and Kise both denied, Kuroko’s merely a statement while Kise’s was a snarl. 

 

“Kurokocchi just needs it. It… He just needs it.” Kise turned to the phantom, concerned. “How long?”

 

“Maybe two hours? It’s fine right now since I got a shot before bedtime.” Which didn't really mean anything.

 

“Should I take you home?” Kise touched his hands. “How did you forget?”

 

“I left before my mother woke up.” Kuroko’s eyes slid to the side. He snapped them back to Kise’s face when he felt their hands tighten. “She gives it to me first thing in the morning. I guess i was too excited.” 

 

“Kurokocchi… Let’s go back. We can skip the game. It’s a stupid practice match anyways.” Kise tugged him away from Seirin. 

 

“No need.” 

 

Kise and Kuroko both went rigid at the new voice. Riko and the rest looked up to Kaijou’s gym. A red headed man leaned against the doors leading into the basketball court, lips tugged into a knowing smile. 

 

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko left Kise’s hold, moving forward to the unfamiliar teen. Akashi held his arms out and happily hugged the phantom teen, eyes slipping closed. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you two too. Come here Ryouta.” Kise was quick, throwing his arms around the two. 

 

“Akashicchi! What- how did you get here?” Kise pulled away and took Kuroko with him. Akashi dusted his shirt off and nodded his head to a grey-haired teen standing a little ways away, looking at them in unashamed curiosity. 

 

“Chihiro teleported me here. That’s his Ability.” Akashi eyed Kuroko. “And your mother called me, frantic.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Kuroko’s eyes slid to the side again at a flash of black. He turned his head to follow it, only to jerk back when fingers snapped in his face.

 

“Yes, well, come inside. I have your medicine. You all must be Seirin.” Red and gold eyes burned into the silent players. “Hm.” He turned and led the way into the gym. Kise and Kuroko followed as if they’d done this a thousand times. Seirin followed behind, lost. 

 

The gym was silent. The Kaijou team sat on their benches, watching with curious and confused gazes as Akashi grabbed a small metal case from a empty bench. 

 

He turned to Kuroko and smiled gently. “Wouldn’t it be such a great idea to keep still for me while I give you your shot?” 

 

Any life in Kuroko’s eyes drained away, leaving a glossy, daunting crevice that could swallow a man whole. He sluggishly lifted his arm up, exposing his inner flesh. Akashi was careful as he extracted a needle from the metal case, handing it over to Kise. 

 

“He said two hours,” Kise pursed his lips as he placed a hand soothingly along the small of the smaller teen’s back. “But he was already-”

 

“I know.” The needle sunk in, puncturing the unblemished flesh. He pressed down on the syringe, watching those glossy pupils expand before shrinking into tiny pin-pricks. His own eyes flashed and he withdrew he needle, placing it back i the case. “Maybe he shouldn’t play.”

 

“I wanted to play with Kurokocchi! I learned to dribble and everything just for him! Shougo doesn’t even know how to dribble!” Kise hugged Kuroko, who blinked back into awareness. 

 

“Shoujo also dyed his hair black and got ugly braids,” Akashi pointed out with a frown. “He’s surrounded by bad influences over at his school. Maybe I’ll have him transfer to my school.” 

 

“Please not mine. Have him go with Aominecchi. At least Momoicchi can keep him restrained.” Kise grumbled into Kuroko’s hair. “Can me and Kurokocchi be at the same school?”

 

“I like Seirin.” Kuroko looked between the two. “I miss you two but I made friends. They’re nice.” His voice was slightly slurred and dull. Kise turned away with a grimace. 

 

“Yes, yes, I know. You won’t transfer. You know we can’t all be together. Precautions.” Kise snorted at Akashi’s words. 

 

The gym was still observing them, trying to pick apart their conversation.

 

“Well, we must really be getting back to Rakuzan. Chihiro, do you mind?” Akashi slipped the metal case into his pocket and the silent teen came over, looking less than pleased to be bossed around. 

 

“Sorry for the inconvenience,” Kuroko spoke. Akashi’s gaze softened and he lifted a hand, touching Kuroko’s neck in a ghost-like brush of his fingers. 

 

“You are never a inconvenience, Tetsuya. You are precious to me. I will always come to your side.” He ignored Chihiro’s choked wheeze. “Ryouta, that goes for you too.” 

 

“Of course. Ah, thanks again for the other day.” The two traded looks. “Murasakibaracchi is probably going to throw a tantrum though.”

 

“Murasakibara-kun won’t. He doesn't like unwanted attention,” Kuroko piped up. “Will Akashi-kun come spend more time with us? I would like to see everyone again. I’m lonely.”

 

“I know, Tetsuya. I am too.” Akashi patted Kise’s arm and gave another feathery brush against Kuroko’s neck. “I will discuss it with our...retainer.” Something spasmed across his face. “For now, try to bear with it. Healthily.” 

 

“That’s harder than you think.” Despite how soulless the words came out, they still managed to make Akashi’s eyes narrow. 

 

“I may not fully understand, but Ryouta does. Talk to him. He’s closest. Shintarou is as well, but not as close.” 

 

“I understand.” 

 

With that, the red head left.

 

“So, ready to play?” Kise’s smile was bright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof what was i PLANNING TO DO WITH THIS STORY?! WHERE ARE MY NOTES?!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we go. Don't expect a update any time soon, I am going to finish Take the Fight from the Kid first before I focus on this story. Just wanted to put this out there. Thank you. :)
> 
> COME JOIN US ON DISCORD - 
> 
> https://discord.gg/QvXKYDn


End file.
